Trust
by waxydoll
Summary: Felix has been surviving the apocalypse on his own for the past 4 months, moving around and living off what he finds. One day he notices hes nearly out of food and needs to leave the safety of a small apartment to go find some. during his outing he meets a boy named cry. This is a story about their adventures together and how they overcome trials and difficult pasts
1. Chapter 1

The apocalypse started nearly four months ago. It started out small in tiny towns and suburbs, but once it hit its first big city it spread like wildfire. It went from person to person like a disease killing them all off. That 'infection' was the undead. They would spring up and attack any living person to add to their army.

There were survivors though, Felix happened to be one of them. Right now he was holed up in a shitty apartment building somewhere in Florida. It was early morning and light was filtering in through the cracks of a boarded up window, landing over the sleeping mans face.

He grumbled and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the small bedroom that someone probably called home at some point. Besides the tattered mattress he was sleeping on there wasn't much in the room, a dresser, a small cheap desk with a dusty computer on top, and a few movie posters.

Suddenly he realized how hungry he was so he got up and crossed the small room to the desk where his backpack was lying. He opened the bag intending to grab a can of something to eat but stopped when he realized he only had 3 cans of pears left and nothing else.

"Guess I should go out and find something to eat ," he murmured to himself quietly. Of course that wold mean leaving the safety of this apartment... "well I'll have to do it sometime," he mumbles. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a small pistol, it dosnt have much ammunition, but it was a lucky find. He knew it would be safer to have it out rather than in his bag if he was looting.

He sighs as he zips up his backpack and swings it on over his shoulders. He walks out of the bedroom of the apartment and into a narrow hallway that could lead to a bathroom kitchen or the exit. He didn't see much of a reason to go into the other rooms so he walk strait to the exit and put his ear against the door, listening for any sign that there was something waiting for him outside. HE held his breath for a few moments but didn't hear anything so he quietly turned the nob and peaked outside.

'Outside' was really just a hallway that connected the other apartments together. He stuck his head out and looked down the hallway in both directions. Nothing. Good, that's good, now I just need to get to the fire escape, no problem!

Felix walks out and slowly quietly shuts the door behind him. He turns to his left, away from the stairwell. There were zombies in the lobby and he wasn't going to risk going down there like he did coming in. There was a fire escape this way though he remember seeing it as he came in.

There was no door but the window did look over the metal stairwell. perfect. He stick his fingers under the window and tried to lift it open but it wouldn't budge, it didn't looked locked, it was just stuck. What the hell!? What if there was a fire? There wouldn't be anyway for the people to get out! This really was the shittiest apartment he'd ever been in.

He sighed and stepped away from the window. Smashing it would cause too much noise... Maybe it could be pried open? He turned away from the window, maybe there was a janitor closet somewhere? hopefully. He walked back down the hallway looking over the rows of doors.

At the very end of the hallway, near the stairs, he found what he was looking for. A little sticker over he door that just read "closet." He also had a clear view of the lobby and those things shambling around just down the stairs. Felix swallowed nervously, he would have to be extra quiet now, there was nothing blocking those stairs.

He slowly walked up to the door suddenly very aware of the sound his shoes made as they hit the ground and of his clothes swishing with each movement. He put his hand on the door nob and turned the handle all the way before he tried to swing the door open. He held his breath as he opened the door praying to god it didn't creak and let out a quiet breath when he had the door open.

This looked more like a maintenance closet then a janitors closet, but that was even better! Maybe there was a crowbar or something in here? On the wall there was a rack with a bunch of tools, wrenches, hammers, screwdrivers, pliers, some of them he didn't know the names too. Higher up on the rack near the middle was exactly what he was looking for, a crowbar!

He smiled and reached up to grab it, having to stand on his tiptoes to get a good hold on it. When he finally grabs it and pulls it off the rack, he accidentally knocks the whole thing over, making more than enough noise to attract the zombies downstairs and maybe even some outside.

"Jävla helvete!" He shouted as he rushed out of the closet. He looked down and saw the zombies begin to clamor up the stairs, he needed to get out of there fast. He ran towards the window and thrust the crowbar underneath and put all his weight onto the bar trying desperately to open it. He heard wood splintering but the damned window still wasn't opening! He looked behind him and saw the group of zombies were at the top of the stairs. He wasn't going to be able to open this window, he was going to have to break it after all.

He pulled the crow bar out and held it above his head, then he brought it down onto the glass as hard as he could. A loud shattering noise echoed through the hallway and outside world as glass flew everywhere. He put his hands on the sill taking little notice of the glass digging into his palms as he launched himself out the window and onto the rickety metal staircase. He was safe, from them at least.


	2. Chapter 2

The next hour or so was a blur for Felix. After he jumped out the window and got down the rickety fire escape he spent his time trying to get away from the mob of zombies that were attracted to the noise he had made. He would really need to think his plans through more carefully in the future.

In the end he got himself cornered on the roof of some building. He had ran up one of the employee only stairwells trying to get away from a terrifying group of undead children and locked himself up here. Its so fucked up to think of the kids. They were so innocent...

He sat down on the edge of the building with a sigh and suddenly became aware of the wetness on his hands. Looking down at them he realized he was bleeding, which made sense. He did just bust up a window. He nudged his backpack off his shoulders not really wanting to use his hands anymore, the pain was hitting him full force now that the adrenalin as gone.

He reached into his bag with his right hand, it wasnt as banged up because it was holding the crowbar, and pulled out a small bottle of alcohol and a roll of white bandages. Damn he was really low on everything wasnt he? Felix could have SWORN he had some band aids in here too... guess not.

He sighed as he unscrewed the brown bottle. This was gonna hurt. He took a deep breath before he poured a small amount of the liquid into his palm and clenched his teeth when it hit his wounds. It hurt but he didnt want to draw any more zombies towards him than there already were so he suppressed it as much as he could, only letting out a sharp hissing noise between his teeth.

He wrapped his left hand up quickly with the rest of his bandages, with no bandages left he was forced to leave his right hand alone. at least it wasnt his palm, hopefully it would be okay...

He stood up nd looked around to properly take in his surroundings for the first time. Looking over the edge showed that he was three stories up. Thats a long fall... Felix stepped away from the edge and turned around. Leaving out the door was out of the question, the zombies had followed him up here, he was lucky there was something to block the door with once he got up here. It was a pain to move the giant crate though...

The only thing that seemed to be up here with him besides the crates were a few wooden pallets. Thats probably what the crates came on... He walked back towards the edge and circled the building looking down on the city. there were alot of zombies towards the north where he came from but there were still a few all around the building. Maybe he could get them to move somehow?

He looked around a bit more before he found an ideal escape rout, he wanted to get to a convenience store a block or so away towards the east, he would have to go through a narrow alley though... he didnt like it but it should be fine once he figured out how to get the stupid zombies to move. He should push the pallets off the roof. the north side of the roof. He could climb down the opposite side and get to the store that way, not far off his original plan. perfect.

He grabbed a smaller pallet and winced as the splintery wood dug into his wounded palm. the bandages cushioned the contact but it still hurt. Slowly and painfully he dragged the pallet towards the edge and tossed it with a grunt. He watched as it fell and smashed to the ground below.

That got their attention. He watched with satisfaction as they all started shambling towards the noise. After a few seconds of watching he realised he should get moving before they figured out no one was there. He hesitantly swung his leg over the edge of the building, trying to make sure he had a good foot hold on the top if the window before he lowered the rest of his body down. It was a slow process but it was worth it when he finnally got down. He could feel his legs shaking with nerves.

He should just hurry up and get to the store. He grabbed his gun out of his pocket and turned the safety off- just in case. He was going through a narrow alley... He still felt uneasy about it. He started a quickly walking towards his destination, peeking behind corners before moving on. When it came to the alley he paused a bit longer than necessary. He couldn't see anything that suggested he could be in danger, heck there was even an open window on one of the buildings giving him an escape route if he did managed to get caged in, that made him feel a bit better.

He took a deep breath and took a few hesitant steps into the alley. All good so far. He kept walking passing a few trash piles ad back doors, getting closer to the open window, half way out of the alley. Then he froze.

It looked like there was someone in one of the trash piles. He couldnt tell if they were alive or... He took a hesitant step toward the person, it looked like a boy, maybe a teen, they had blue jeans on, red converse, and a green hoodie. It was a bit warm for that, and it made Felix even more nervous, if he had a hoodie on he could have died when all this started in spring... the boy wasnt moving though, and he didnt want to leave someone behind if they were still alive.

This would be alot easier to figure out if his face wasnt covered, he had something in front of it, a paper plate? No. No that was a mask, why the fuck was he wearing a mask? He sighed. Well he would need to move it if he was ever going to figure this out.

He pointed his gun at the boys head- just in case, and held his breath as he slowly reached out towards his face. As soon as his fingers made contact with the mask the boy grabbed his hand. The gun went off and the boy screamed.


End file.
